


Trial by Fire

by Mokulule



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: A whole lot of canon fodder, Dismemberment, Gen, Immoral Experimentation on semisentient life forms, Mission gone horribly wrong, Trauma, Violence, angry monsters, horror/gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: A mission to a secret Imperial facility goes horribly wrong for our young aspiring Jedi, Luke Skywalker and it is all he can do to stay alive.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 117





	Trial by Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArdentAspen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentAspen2/gifts).



> So I just realized I've reached an even 100 user subscriptions and thought I should celebrate that, so let's post something from the WIP folder and hope that will motivate me to get more written.
> 
> I'm gifting this to ArdentAspen2 because I got the idea for this after reading Violence in the Library (I love that fic and if you like both the Xenomorphs from the Alien franchise and the father son relationship between Luke and Vader I can't recommend that story enough).

**Prologue**

The place was a kill zone, torn apart corpses laid strewn on the ground among the still bodies of large scaly creatures. Only a single living being was in sight; a young man, no, more like a boy. He stood in the middle of the carnage making no move to escape the troopers that cautiously surrounded him.

  
The boy looked ready to collapse. He was dirty, battered and bruised. A wound in his thigh visible through the tattered remains of an orange flight suit bled sluggishly. He watched them with wary blue eyes as they surrounded him, he was holding some kind of weapon loosely in his right hand; a long metal cylinder. It looked almost like Lord Vader’s - and there was the Lord; the troopers parted to let him through. 

  
The boy’s breaths came faster and he shook in fear, as he should, when the Dark Lord came to stand in front of him, but then a remarkable thing happened; his hand tightened on the weapon, his jaw clenched and he stood up straighter, staring straight at Lord Vader. A ripple of surprise passed through the troopers.

  
The contrast between them was great. The boy no more than a teenager and not very tall dwarfed by the towering Lord Vader. The boy who looked like he’d already been through hell, next to Vader’s impeccable black gleaming armor and cape. Yet he decided to stand against him and not cower in fear. 

  
The weapon sprang to life with a hiss, revealing itself as a blue lightsaber. The boy moved one foot back and moved the saber into a two-handed defensive grip in front of him. Considering the state he was in it was startling to see him move so fast and fluently. As one the troopers raised their blasters, but Lord Vader waved a dismissive hand at them. Of course the Lord had things under control.   
“Lower your weapon, Skywalker,” Lord Vader spoke softly reaching towards him with a hand, the troopers had never before heard him speak so softly. Skywalker it seemed had not expected soft words either, his eyes welled up in exhausted tears, even as he took a step backwards clenching the lightsaber tighter. 

  
“I won’t..” His voice was hoarse and it broke on the second word. But he didn’t attack either just kept the lightsaber raised.   
“Easy, young one.” Vader stepped closer, gently took hold of the boy’s lightsaber and turned it off. Tears cleared paths down dirty cheeks. “It’s over.” With movements unbelievably gentle and careful Lord Vader unfurled the boys fingers from their death grip and took the lightsaber. 

  
The boy looked up at the dark lord, eyes large and soulful. Resignation crossed his face like a grimace. He collapsed like a marionette with it’s strings cut, as if only his will to fight had been what kept him standing. He would have landed in the dirt had the dark lord not caught him.

**Author's Note:**

> And so it begins or rather ends, the next chapter we're going turn back time 48 hours.


End file.
